


I'm Sorry

by Better_With_Three



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Better_With_Three/pseuds/Better_With_Three
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short poem about Harry's feelings towards Voldemort during the final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

Harry POV (mostly in his)  
*Voldemort POV*

SORRY: feeling regret, compunction, sympathy, pity, etc.

 

 

I'm sorry…

I'm sorry for the way you were treated…

A way so similar to me…

I'm sorry your mother died…

Even though you killed mine…

I'm sorry no one cared…

Just as no one cared for me…

I'm sorry you couldn't be the better man…

The way I wished you could be…

I'm sorry you became the monster in your nightmares…

The same one that terrorized me too…

I'm sorry it came down to this…

A battle that claimed thousands of lives…

I'm sorry…

But I must do this…

*Thank you…*

*I am free…*


End file.
